bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
That Went Well
That Went Well is the final episode of Season 3 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman ''and the 36th episode of the show overall. This episode, along with the rest of Season 3, aired on July 22, 2016. Synopsis BoJack hits rock bottom. Mr. Peanutbutter and Todd save the day. Princess Carolyn finds a new calling. Plot The episode begins with a flashback to '''2007'. Sarah Lynn had just put on a concert, and BoJack visits her backstage afterward with the intent to ask her to guest star on ''The BoJack Horseman Show'' in an effort to boost ratings. Sarah Lynn is overjoyed at BoJack's visit. She tells him how hard being famous is, and says she's “''this close to falling off the deep-end''” and describes how everyone uses her for her fame. BoJack ends up revealing that he only came to visit her to ask her to be on his show. Sarah Lynn is saddened by this and tells BoJack to leave it next to a large pile of other scripts she was given. She then sadly asks him to leave. The scene then cuts back to the present, where BoJack is sadly watching the news announce that Sarah Lynn is dead at thirty-one. We see Character Actress Margo Martindale out to sea on BoJack's boat. She spots a cargo ship full of pasta that was purchased by Sandro, and she thinks that it wants to play a game of chicken. She speeds up and the two boats collide. Margo ends up drowning in the ocean as pasta falls into the ocean and starts to boil. The news announces that they need a company with lots of pasta strainers, a fleet of cars, and sexy Orcas to help save Pacific Ocean City. Mr. Peanutbutter goes to the movies and sees Secretariat, but turns off his phone, making him unreachable for the next two hours. Todd wakes up and learns about the situation. Todd tries unsuccessfully to reach Mr. Peanutbutter, so Todd and the Orcas head over to the latter's house to get the strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter finishes the movie and sees that he has ninety-eight missed messages. He listens to two of them and returns home. Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter strap the spaghetti strainers to their cars and drive to the disaster site. BoJack is watching an old episode o''f Horsin' Around'' when Diane comes in and tells him she was worried about him. BoJack explains that the funeral was huge. Everyone who attended had expected this to happen to someone like Sarah Lynn, but BoJack says it wasn't bound to happen. Diane tries to comfort him, but BoJack shakes her off. BoJack tells her, that he keeps trying to change, but he can't because "he's poison." He has nothing to show for the life that he's lived, and nobody is better off having known him. Diane denies this, and tells him how watching his show when she was a kid, helped her escape from her terrible home life for half an hour. She could also pretend that she had a good home. BoJack asks, why she had never told him this. She replies that she was trying to preserve some journalistic objectivity. He tells her that she's too good for writing Instagram captions, that he wishes she didn't get so distant once she moved out, and that she knows him better than anybody. He also states he needs her to be a part of his life. BoJack calls Bradley and tells him that he'll do Ethan Around, the Horsin' Around reboot. Mr. Peanutbutter is getting a lot of attention for helping out in the disaster area. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Princess Carolyn, Ralph, and Diane how he's going to sell the company. He gets a call from his agent with offers for the company. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn and Ralph talk to Diane about their vacation. Diane learns that Ralph is a Stilton. Princess Carolyn suggests that Diane work with Ralph's sister because she's creating a new company, GirlCroosh. Ralph and Princess Carolyn go back to Princess Carolyn's apartment. She has an epiphany and realizes that she should be a manager instead of an agent. BoJack and Bradley go over the script at the set o''f Ethan Around''. Diane has a meeting with Stefani Stilton, Ralph's sister and the creator of Girl Croosh. Stefani asks Diane if she'd ever be willing to write an article against Mr. Peanutbutter in the event that he does something problematic, in which Diane replies that she wouldn't write an article, she would talk directly with her husband. Stefani then emphasizes that Mr Peanutbutter will probably not listen to Diane, as usual, and that as much as they love each other, he still would never understand her opinion on the matter while she could have actual people read about her thoughts. Diane then later tells Mr. Peanutbutter that she got the job. Todd receives a check for eight million dollars. As he leaves the office, he runs into Emily, and the two reconcile. BoJack is on the set for Ethan Around and they are filming a scene. The power goes out, so BoJack talks to his costar, a little girl named Chloe. He asks her what she wants to be when she grows up, and she says that she wants to be like him: she wants to be famous. This makes BoJack freak-out, fearing that Chloe may meet the same fate as Sarah Lynn, and as with Sarah Lynn, he could be partially responsible. BoJack then runs off the set. Before he does, Bradley asks where he's going. BoJack replies, "I don’t know." BoJack drives back to his house, but after looking at his trashed living room, he leaves. Todd and Emily have ice cream and discuss what they're going to do with their eight million dollars. Emily, then asks Todd if he's gay, which Todd quickly denies, but he doesn't think he's straight either, thinking instead that he may be nothing. Emily accepts him for who he is. They get the bill and Todd discovers he tipped the waitress eight million dollars, and he's broke again, although he and Emily laugh this off. BoJack drives off into the sunset as he leaves California. Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter toast to their accomplishments while sitting together in their living room. They hear a knock on the door, and Mr. Peanutbutter goes to answer, hoping it's pizza. To his disgust, it's his cold ex-wife, Katrina. She is not excited to see him either, but explains that his heroic deeds have intrigued someone she works for and that she now has an opportunity for him: she asks if he wants to be the governor. Princess Carolyn moves back into her office at VIM, but now as a manager. Judah recounts her plans for the day and tells her that someone is trying to contact BoJack Horseman. He has no idea how the person got the number, and it sounds like it's a teenage girl. Princess Carolyn tells Judah to tell her she doesn't work for BoJack anymore, as she relaxes in her chair. Judah hangs up the call. We then see who was on the other line: a female teenage horse who bears a bit of resemblance to BoJack, and who appears to be sad at not being able to contact him. BoJack drives through the desert. He slowly accelerates on the gas until he's going full speed, and he slowly lets go of the steering wheel. It appears that BoJack is about to attempt suicide until he sees something to his side that makes him slam on the brakes. He gets out of his car to watch what made him stop—a group of wild horses running across the plane, seemingly giving BoJack a sense of hope. Cast Trivia *Princess Carolyn becomes a manager instead of an agent, and as so reopens VIM as a management company. * This is the first appearance of BoJack's alleged daughter Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack, albeit in a non-speaking cameo. **Her official debut occurs in [[Hooray! Todd Episode!|''Hooray! Todd Episode!]], as does the plotline of her potentially being his daughter. *Todd comes out about his sexuality for the first time, admitting he thinks he may be asexual. *Katrina, Mr. Peanutbutter's first ex-wife, makes her first appearance in the present day. *Mr. Peanutbutter is first offered to run for Governor at the end of the episode, beginning a plotline that runs through Season 4. *Sarah Lynn was thirty-one at the time of her death. **It is also revealed that BoJack was also partially responsible for her downfall into destructive behavior, as he was the last person she trusted didn't want anything from her or wanted to use her for her fame, and he destroyed that trust by only visiting her to guest star on his new failing sitcom. *The girl in the glasses who stands in front of the movie theater plays the double bass in the orchestra in ''Hooray! Todd Episode! and then doesn't look haunted for the stripper in The Light Bulb Scene. *It could be argued that this episode broke the "one f-bomb per season" rule when Sandro said "Vaffanculo" (meaning "fuck you" in Italian.) Intro Differences * Sarah Lynn is no longer seen in the intro. Gallery ThatWentWell.jpg sarah lynn dressing room_bojack S3 Ep12.jpg|BoJack and Sarah Lynn in her backstage dressing room. Sarah_Lynn_notes.jpg|Wall notes from 2007 Sarah Lynn's dressing room|link=https://bojackhorseman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sarah_Lynn_notes.jpg That went well.jpg|Ralph, Princess Carolyn, Diane & Mr. Peanutbutter at dinner TWW.jpg|Hollywoo Sign Wild Horses model sheet.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3